The present invention relates to an improved locknut construction which can only be removed by the use of a mating key.
By way of background, there are certain instances wherein two objects have to be locked together against unauthorized separation. One example is the outboard member of an inboard-outboard marine drive wherein the outboard member is attached to another member by means of conventional hexagonal nuts which are readily removable by a conventional wrench, thereby leaving the outboard member open to the theft.